1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel transfer apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic panel transfer apparatus for panels of various sizes delivered among a plurality of work stations in manufacturing through which production amount of the panels may be increased, replacement cost of the panel transfer apparatus on production lines may be reduced and production yield of the loaded and moved panels may be assured.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In manufacturing of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, they have to be delivered through a multitude of work stations and assembled therein. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram is provided which shows a printed circuit board (PCB) is attached to the LCD panel which is continually transferred to other work stations or machines on a production line so that the LCD panel may be subject to a next process. For the current LCD panel manufacturing facility, LCD panels are transferred to various work stations through manual transportation or sucking mechanism, which will be explained below.
In the case of manual transportation, considerable labor work is required since the current and future LCD panels become larger and more weighted although capable of being used for LCD panels of various sizes. Further, LCD panels transported in such manner are susceptible to damage. In this regard, production amount of the LCD panel is limited. Apparently, such transportation manner is not economically practicable, especially for the current large-scaled panels.
In the case of transportation by means of sucking mechanism, some problems are also encountered. Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional sucking mechanism is diagrammatically shown therein. Multiple suckers 4′ are disposed at a proper distance from each other on a drive mechanism 3′. The suckers 4′ is caused to lower by the drive mechanism 3′ and contact the LCD panel 1′. Then, the sucker 4′ sucks the surface of LCD panel 1′, lifts the LCD panel up and carries the LCD panel 1′ to a next station. Although such manner may transport the LCD panel without the need of labor work, the suckers 4′ have to contact with the LCD panel 1′ and may then carry the LCD panel 1′. The sudden contact brought by this lowering operation may have a chance to cause the LCD panel to break and production yield of the LCD panel is thus adversely affected.
Further, the PCB 2′ disposed at the peripheral of the LCD panel 1′ may tend to droop when the LCD panel 1′ is carried by the suckers 4′. When the LCD panel 1′ is landed, the PCB 2′ may not be placed smoothly. In addition, when different-sized LCD panels are intended to be transported, the distance between two neighboring suckers 4′ has to be adjusted, which seems too time consuming. Worse yet, when the distance between two sucks 4′ may not be further adjusted according to an employed LCD panel, the overall sucking mechanism should be replaced. Accordingly, such transportation manner may not promote production yield of the LCD panel and even not satisfy the demand of different-sized LCD panels, which causes an inconvenient use and increases replacement cost. To achieve the object, the present invention provides a panel transfer apparatus. The panel transfer apparatus includes a base and a carrier seat disposed on said base. The carrier seat further includes a plurality of sucker sets disposed on the carrier seat, a plurality of sliding rails disposed on the carrier seat, and a plurality of transfer robots disposed on the plurality of sliding rails for placing panels.